issei hyoudous' Betrayal
by Darkshot123
Summary: when Issei decides to pull off a prank pretending he has lost the boosted gear all hell breaks loose and issei is betrayed by the ones he once loved all but Akino that is but Issei only has 2 days to gain his life back
1. Just a prank

**First and formost I do not own any of these characters as I am just a puny human well any way this is my fisrt story so I hope you enjoy**

 **Put down in the reviews what you think about it.**

 **[Ddraig talking]**

 **issei hyoudous' Betrayal**

It was just anougher day in the town of kuoh at kouh academy where issei was hanging with his best friends most infamously known as the perverted duo.

They where relaxing near the kendo club changing rooms as Matsuda and Motohama where looking through the hole they like to call the hole to heaven. Issei was thinking about what he was going to do later today with the occult research club also known as the perrege of Rias Gremory. As issei started to get up he heared the girls in the kendo clubs changing room scream and he knew it was his time to leave.

*time skip to After school*

Lately issei had noticed Rias had been acting alittle bit wierdly around him and he had no clue in hell why. As he aprouched the acult reaserch club issei had a plan for a bit of fun he was going to pull a prank and tell his friends he no longer can summon Ddraig and see there reactions. As issei opened the door he saw all of his devil friends sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Guys" Issei said happly as he was about to do the prank of the century in his mind.

"Hey Issei we need to talk" came an unhappy Rias.

At this moment seeing how unhappy his master rias was he started to reconsider what he was doing but he thought it would cheer her up and be a bit of a laugh

 **[ I don't think this is a great idea issei what if they freak out]** Ddraig said to issei in his mind.

Its gonna be fine said Issei in his head also thinking if this really is a good thing.

"Actually Rias I need to talk to you about something very important and I think everyone needs to hear this" said issei holding back all his laughter.

"Go ahead Issei" Rias said a little nervously.

" I have lost the power to summon my boosted gear" (Ddraig) Issei says trying to sound as sad as he could so he can get as much sympathy from everyone that he could.

"Well that will make my knews change a liitle then" said Rias happly.

At this Issei started to get a bit nervous as he didn't know what his friends would say.

"im sorry Issei but me koneko kiba asia and Xenovia have decided to kick you out of the peerage but you had to see this coming" Said rias in a serious way.

" Wait but I thought you all loved me" said issei tears froming in his brown eyes.

"Im sorry Issei but you had to see I was only using you from the start now I will take your 8 demonic paswn pieces and I would like you to leave" said rias with a happy smile.

"Wait what about Akino's vote what did she have to say" said Issei with a little hope still left in his heart.

" well she did vote for you to stay but if she would have heared what you just say im pretty shore she would have changed her vote" Rias said now getting very annoyed.

"Fine well atleast one of you are still a nice person" Issei said before kicking down the door and throwing his pawn pieces at rias before resummoning Ddraig and shooting a Dragon shot at rias and hitting her on the leg but only broke it as he had not boosted befor and walked out of the door and just kept walking.

[ **I feel bad for you partner even I hadnt seen that coming but now with the chess pieces gone it will be very difficult to survive but there is that slim chance so lets hope for the best].**

Well then Ddraig lets go find some hope we only have 2 days of your life force left till we die so what are the options we have.

[ **well there are two options the first is if anough member of the other factions put some life force into you or you can find one of the sacred gears called the pen of simon which if touched by someone will give them the power of gods which will most likely be more than anough to stop you dieing and give you near infinite power].**

Ok then Ddraig looks like we have 2 days to find this pen of simon any idea of where it is.

 **[well there are runors of tow places one place being egypt and the other it is said to be kept in the chambers of the Gremory or dazer house hold which is the most likely but if its in the dazer house you will have to do more fighting but you wont have to face sirzechs or you can go to the gremory first and fight sirzechs and maybe Rias].**

Ok then Ddraig lets make are way to hell. Issei then looked once more at kuoh before making his way to one person that would be able to get him to hell which is kuroka but just before he set off a mysteroius man appered behing him he had a bow on his back wearing full black cloak.

" hey your Issei right" said the mysteroius man.

" yes and you are" said issei in a fighting stance.

"don't worry Issei I am not hear to start a fight but more like hear to help y ou get to hell if you promise me one thing" snarled the mystery man.

" fine what is it" said Issei releasing the tension in the air.

"well you see I have a true hatred for the owner of the territory also know ans Rias Gremory and if I helped you get the pen you will promise to bring her to a slow aganising death" said the mystery man.

" That makes two of us as I also plan to come back to this town after I have anough power to clear this town of the disease also know as rias and her peerage" snarled issei.

" Fine lets get going then oh and by the way you can call me Dark shot as it is my assassin name". Said Darkshot

 **Well that was my first chapter I want to have a poll in the review what house it should be in and if he should fight sirzechs or make darkshot fight if it's the house of gremory chosen. Ill make a new chapter a day when this hits 10 reviews.**


	2. the start of the end

**So yeah im finnaly making a second chapter. I know what your thinking well its been like a year and a half mate little late but I really just lost intrest in writing DXD but after trying to recreate this on a diffrent account I realised GOD DAHM that seond chapter I just made was terrible so ive improved my grammer and here is the second long awaited chapter. don't own highschool DXD or any of the characters**

*Underworld outside the Gremory territory*

It was raining suprisingly. Issei never knew it could rain in the underworld like come on it's known for it being horrible and rain was just refreshing. Well Issei felt this way but that can't be said for Dark who was hiding under all the cover he could so that he wouldn't get wet.

"I think we should stop here for the night Issei before we get to close to the territory." suggested Dark as he pulled out some firewood and a lighter from his back pocket.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan but just one thing ARE YOU STUPID A FIRE WOULD GIVE AWAY ARE POSITION." screamed Issei as he realised just how dumb his new found partner in crime actually was.

"Calm down Issei I know dark spells and I can turn the fire black so it will be nearly impossible to see at night but still give off heat so we don't die of hyperthermia." said Dark trying to calm Issei down before he gave away there position to everyone in the underworld.

"Oh yeah sorry about that completly forgot I was shouted my fault." apologised Issei as he found some nice dry leaves and branches to make a make shift shelter.

As the day turned to night the two boys settled in and talked about life so far and what had happend to them and Dark couldn't help but laugh at how stupid and perverted Issei really was but Issei on the other hand just frowned at Dark's depressing story of betrayal and hardships. As midnight stroke something weird happend in Issei's mind it was like a vision of the future and the vision was of Dark protecting a very badly injured Issei as the whole of the allied factions closed in on them firing there most powerful attacks. This made the next morning very bright, Issei now saw Dark as a brother not someone who could backstab him at any second but a true loyal friend or family.

It was the day of the attack and the deciding day of Issei's life as if the pen of simon was not here then his life was over but if it was here he would be on par with sirzechs or even on par with Great red.

*Mission preperation room Gremory mansion*

"Wait so your telling me that we have two cloacked terrorists approaching are mansion whilst my sister and her peerage are here." said Sirzechs as he strolled up and down the room

"Yes I am sorry to inform you of this but they give off a very strong magical pressure so be careful if you decide to fight them in a 2v1." said Sirzechs main adviser.

"Are you dumb no matter how strong I am I will never be as foolish to ingage a 2v1 I will take grafia with me and force a 2v2 so we can have a fairer fight." said Sirzechs as he geared up in some newly made battle armour (Imagine the Gears uniform but fully crimson and with a devil horned crimson helmet).

"Ok I will notify your sister to get to safty." said his adviser as he rushed off.

*Outside with Dark and Issei*

"So the plan is I distract who ever attacks us head on and you sneak off and find this pen." said Issei as he started slowly putting on scalemail underneath his cloak.

"Yes I will use a shadown sneak and get behind them and into the building and see what I can do from there and trust me Issei I will get this oen no matter what." said Dark as he looked over to the front door of the mansion open and to see Sirzechs and Grafia both walk out in matching armour just one was black iced and the other was crimson.

"Dahm I won't be able to fight them 2v1 but ill distact them as best as I can and if im not dead by the time you get back we can finish them off with my new power." said Issei as Dark nodded and shadow sneaked into the Mansion.

"WHO ARE YOU." shouted Sirzechs from across the courtyard but Issei didn't awnser he just stood there silently not making a move.

"I'll say it again WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE." shouted Sirzechs in anger

 **[I thought family was always welcome]** said Issei using Ddraigs voice but kinds modifyed and ripping off his cloack to reveal his boosted gear scalemail in a black and a Flag with and old embelem Sirzechs didn't even think still excitsted and that was the flag of two different factions combined Black Ice and velvet sword the two most powerful ancient powers of all time.

 **[Prepare for your doom Sirzechs gremory and the most powerful maid Grafia today you will see the end of my flag implanted in your skull]**

 **Well thanks so much for reading if you don't know already I kinda have a second fanfiction account called ssimonmayo123 where I have some good stories such as Oblivion which is my personal favourite and then hope is find in the darkest of places and when I get enougher 10 reviews or 5 more favs I will post the next chapter and this time it will be ruthly 1000-3000 words long.**


	3. AN 1

**Yo so i know this is not the chapter that i promised but thats coming out later tonight but apart from that i want to say thanks to all my supporters and i know im not the best writer but i try me best and im still trying to get the hang of writing fight scenes so if its a bit bad then let me know how to improve it and if your expecting a lemon then they will not come for a long time so till next time stay cool and thanks again for the support**


	4. The Orginasation

**As Promised I have chapter 3 ready and TBH I don't think this chapter is as good as I planned it to be but im just stuck on how to make this better and also just a question for all of you out there do you want me to kind of slow the pace down so when he does get the pen he doesnt go straight for Rias but develops himself or do you want me to just make him hunt down Rias straight away.**

*With Dark*  
As Dark walked through the mansions halls he admired all of the crimson red material used like come on who likes this colour that much yeah the colour is cool and all but seriously this is overkill was what Dark was thinking untill he got what felt like a light pinch hit him in the back and when he turned around he saw a young teenager with blonde hair and a sword trying to stab him in the back.

"So your the knight of that gremory bitch." said Dark as he started to get closer to the knight until he got roundhoused kicked from behind knocking him on his face.

"GOD DAHM IT THAT JUST PISSED ME OFF WHO THE FUCK DID THAT." screamed Dark as he got up from his proned position and turned to see Koneko standing there in some sort of mma fighting gear.

"Oh it was just a little girl well that completly sucks I was kinda hoping for some really tall strong guy that I could tear limb from limb but im left with you but still I might tear you limb from limb." said Dark as he charged at Koneko jabbing her ribs breaking them in one swift movement. Then as Koneko screamed in pain he got on one knee and placed her in a headstand position before standing back up and kicking her like a rugby ball into a wall making her lose consiousness.

"Well that was kinda boering I didn't even get to use any of my power now time to move on." Said Dark completly forgetting about the knight behind him as he ran at full speed at Dark only for him to step out the way at the last second and put out a foot tripping him over and then pulling out h a dagger from his robes and slicing Kibas Calves all the way up and then putting his hand inside and ripped out all the muscle and snapped the bone before walking off leaving two very badly injured pieces of Rias's peerage and walking on to find the pen only to be zapped by lightning causing him to flinch a little and then send a dagger flying at the attackers body and pinning them to a wall by there arm.

"Dahm I missed the heart." said Dark sarcastically as he carried on walking noticing the attacker was pinned up on the wall paralized with fear.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FAMILY." shouted out Rias as she came into visual looking really pissed.

"Oh sorry princess did your little slaves get hurt atleast there not dead like that pawn of yours." laughed Dark as he wanted her to attack in anger so that he could beat her as quick as he can.

"SHUT UP THATS A LIE I KNOW HE IS STILL ALIVE SOMEWHERE." Shouted Rias as she was surrounded by a red aura and crimson balls of destruction flew straight at Dark smashing him in the chest sending him flying into a near by wall causing it to smash and crumble on top of him.

*Back with Issei*

"Come on dark hurry it up I can't keep this up for that Long." thought Issei as he barley dodged anougher ball of destruction but falling straight into the hands of Grafia as she froze him from the neck down.

"Come on boy you didn't really think that you could beat us fake dragon emporor." said Sirzechs as he walked over with a ball of destruction in hand.

"Oh fake did you say no im the real deal I just decided to change up my crimson red for black as I seriously hate the colour red." said Issei as he deactivated his scailmail and breaking the ice in the process to reveal him in some sort of knight armour with the Sign of black ice and a fragment of excalibur on his back.

"How did you get Excalibur rapid that was given back to the church months ago." said Sirzechs.

"Lets just say that this isn't from this universe but was made in this unvierse." said Issei as he drew his sword and got ready for battle.

"Issei I have the Pen we are good for evac G should be here in a couple minutes just get into this mansion and find me in the main hall first left its the armoury." said dark over the coms as Issei turned off his earpiece and used excalibur rapid to sprint past sirzechs and Grafia and make it into the building in three seconds flat.

*Back with Dark*

"Yo Issei I didn't expect you to still be alive but here is your pen but don't use it till we get back to base so we can inject that thing into you in a diffrent universe so that you don't destroy half of Japan." said Dark as Issei ran into the room closing the door behind him and panting loudly

"About fucking time like come on dude what we only have two hours left till I die and I can already feel myself losing all of my energy." sighed Issei as he sat down waiting for his evac in a minute

"Well if you really want to you could use that pen here but you have a chance of killing yourself so I don't recomend it." said Dark as he saw a teloportation circle open up underneath Issei and himself and bringing them back to there base.

As the two regained there senses a man with goldish blonde hair came into view wielding what seemed to be a huge battle axe but in reality was just his hunting wepon.

"So you boys made it out alive." shouted out the man as he got closer and picked up excalibur rapid from the floor and putting it back onto a wall behind him.

"Yeah ofcourse we did Gilgamesh who in the hell do you think we are." shouted Dark as he approached Gilgamesh and gave him a tight embrace and then walked off and went to get some rest.

"So your the new kid huh you look a little puny to be a fighter but I wont judge till I see you in action but before that we need to go inject this pen ito you please step this way." Said GIlgamesh as he motioned Issei to follow him as he walked into a small kitchen type of room only for the walls to be sucked inwards and him to appear next to what looked like a grail of somekind.

"So kid just inject that into your arm and let the magic happen." Said Gilgamesh as he disappeared back into the kitchen and Issei to inject the pen without a second thought only for him to scream out in pain as the power rushed through his blood as he saw the memories and skills of all the past hosts of this amazing power but also of his ancestors.

"Come on Logan we have a mission to do." shouted out a young girl no older than 13

"Shut it sam I know what I have to do and I know the price for my actions but atleast it will end this god forsaken war right?" questioned Logan as he saw Sam look at him confused and about to ask him what the price was but Logan just nodded his head and walked past sam even though she looked really worried for him.

"Your going to be alright arn't you, you promised you would come back so you better." shouted Sam as Logan slowly descended into the underworld.

"Im sorry sam but god might have to see me first so God bless you sam." said Logan as he chuckled as he saw sam wince in pain as he mentioned Gods name in sams direction but then saw her shocked face at what he had just said.

As Logan hit the floor of the underworld he realised something this was going to be his last day as a mortal but also the last time he would ever see anyone he would ever love again

As Issei regained his bearings he realised he was no longer in the place the kitchen took him to but he was in a bedroom and there was a lot of loud music going on preventing him from sleeping.

When he finnaly found it in him to get up he moaned in annoyance as he saw everyone gearing up in cloaks with diffrent versions of holy swords. As Issei progressed through the base he found Gilgamesh handing out wepons and decided to go get one himself.

"Wow kid arn't you eager to get in on the action it has only been two days since you injected yourself with the pen and your already ready for a fight." said Gilgamesh as he saw Issei was still confused as on what was going on. "Ok kid ill explain the music you can hear is coming from above are base in the phenex mansion and we are planning a recon mission or terorist attack you could call it on the devils as we are planning to kill or capture a noble devil." said GIlgamesh as he handed Issei his excalibur rapid.

"So your telling me the plan is capture a noble devil at this party and hold them hostage." said Issei as he looked at Gilgamesh who just noded.

"Why may I ask are we going after them now." said Issei as he put on his cloak and readyed himslef for battle.

"Well you see kid this is step one of are five step plan and this plan is all for Dark for a little bit of revenge you could say on his old partner Light who abandonded him in his time of need." sighed GIlgamesh remembering the stories he was told about light from dark and how she betrayed him without a second thought.

"Ok so is this Light person a Noble devil aswell then?" asked Issei wanting to know more on his mission but only got a nod from Gilgamesh and a sign for him to be quite as soon as the music stopped and an announcment was starting to get made.

*Upstairs in the Phenex mansion*

"I wonder what this announcment is about." said Ravel as she turned to see Sona sitiri next to her nodding in agreement.

"Ok Ok settledown please great devils at this party, Although this party is celebrating the alliance between the three factions it is also a great way to announce something very important for the future of us devils, And that Ladies and Gentlemen is that we will be marrying Ravel to one of the other Noble highclass devils." said Sir phenex as everyone cheered but those of Sonas peerage and Ravel as she ran out the room crying.

*Back down in the base*

"did we really just hear that right." said Issei astaunished at the decleration.

"I think we did but that made are situation ten times better, Issei make your scalemail red again and a lttle bit broken and go see if you can get that girl on are side." said Gilgamesh as Issei ran as fast as he could to a teleportation circle that had just appeared on the floor and teleported outside the phenex mansion.

"WHY ME" Ravel screamed into her pillow not paying any attention to the world around her until she heared a crash from outside to see Issei in his boosted gear without a helmet on and the chest piece scratched and torn.

"ISSEI ISSEI ISSEI." shouted Ravel as she ran out to her balcony doors and opened them to let Issei in as he stumbled in and lay down on her bed and deactivated his boosted gear and looking at her with a goofy grin.

"Long time no see how you been." coughed Issei trying his best not to let a tear out seeing one of the only Devils he actually cares about infront of him.

"Well I was doing ok until tonight until I was forced into getting engaged to a random highclass devil that I don't even know because I ran out the room before my dad finished, but apart from that I heard you died." cryed Ravel as she hugged onto Issei not letting go.

"Well you see I would have been dead if it wasn't for a really nice man who saved me and taught me more about my past than I have ever known." sniffled Issei as tears started falling from his eyes.

"Well who is this man and what is his name?" questioned Ravel only for Issei to look confused himslef as he knew Dark was not his actual name but what was it he didn't know.

"He has a nickname of Dark or Darkshot but I don't know his real name. Sighed Issei as he pried Ravel off of him and looked her in the eyes.

"I know this Is sudden and all but your the only devil I can really trust so how would you feel about joining me and running away." said Issei as Ravel nodded her head and Issei summoned a teleportation circle and they both stepped in but as they teleported they saw sona run into the room and they heard her scream stop and that was all.

 **Well Guys like I promised a long chapter and a little bit of a side story with that Logan part and just incase you guys are wondering yes that will develop into part of the main story at about chapter 10 but until then its going to be short like that until the huge reveal in chapter 10 well anyway hope you enjoyed and once again I have that over story now and the Logan from that is the same Logan in the short storys so if you want to know more about the Logan character go read the other story till next time stay awesome!**


	5. YT account!

So guys big news... I've converted my old youtube account into a update station where i will take ideas in the comments release chapter trailers or just overall trailers and might even upload stories on there with pictures in the background kind of similar to the Frozen story teller but with my own element so if you want to go check out the youtube channel the name is Darkshot123 and apart from that stay tuned for new chapters and updates from the channel.


	6. Greece arc (The tournament begins)

**Hey Guys I know its been a while but it** **'s the holiday season for god sake im gonna take my time with a story if you don't mind. Apart from that I want to just clear some things up 1. im actually sober when I write these facnfics (I think) 2. I haven't exactly thought of the harem to much at the moment first I just want Issei to be Issei and for him to go on a couple missions for the Organisation. 3. As for the chants when he activates diffrent things im going to change them up because I feel like that with him changing so much and the influence of the pen it would change the power level of things and also the reasons. ANYWAY enough rambaling this is a shortish chapter but hope you enjoy none of the less.**

*The Organisation 3hours after the phenex incident*

It was had gone silent now down at the base. The soundproof barriers had been activated and everyone had called it a night exept for three people and that was Gilgamesh Dark and Issei who where all sitting at a round table discussing that nights mission.

"So I guess I'm not going to get a holiday just yet huh." sighed Issei as he looked at the diffrent files of information sat infront of him.

"Far from it actually kid this is only the start of your work and today you will start one of the hardest undercover missions preformed by are group." said Gilgamesh as he kicked up his feet and let his head lay back.

"Yeah I gathered that as I think joining the ranks of the Greek Demi-Gods will be pretty hard all in itself." said Issei as he slammed his head on the table out of instinct.

"We know its a lot to ask of you Issei but it's a perfect time to take out atleast a few gods for are Organisation and maybe a potential ally of ours." said Dark as he took out a Dagger from his cloak and handed it to Issei. "We know that this is a suicide mission but with this dagger you have about a 30% chance of completing and surviving this ordeal now go before the tournament starts." and with that a magic circle appeared under Issei's feet and sent him off to athenes.

Greek FIghting tournament

Prize-an Audience with the greek gods

Requirements- have a wepon and an iron will.

Start time- 15:00pm

*At the tournament*

As Issei walked around he managed to scout out a couple of his opponents from the first three he is fighting out of the total 5 he will but he can't seem to find out anything on the last two. Looking down at his watch he realised it was 15:00 and time to start his first battle of his many.

 **OK FIGHTERS PLEASE TAKE YOUR POSITIONS IN THE COLLESIUM**

 **FIRST FIGHT ISSEI SANSTINGER VS THE DECENDANT OF ZEUS JASON GRACE**

"Looks like I have to fight him first god how I was hoping I would have to fight him last" thought Issei as he stepped foward and unsheathed his dagger releasing a bit of his power.

 **NOW LET ME REMIND YOU NO DEATHS MUST OCCUR IN THIS BATTLE ONLY WHEN THE ENEMY IS UNABLE TO FIGHT WILL IT BE A VICTORY NOW BEGIN!**

As those words sounded Jason rushed foward at Issei hoping to catch him off gaurd only to find that issei perfectly dodged with a commando roll fowards slicing the back of Jasons ankle as he went.

"Shit I underestimated him." thought jason as he readed for another attack only to be stabbed from behind in the shin with what looked like a rock but at closer inspections was a shark tooth.

As Jason turned he saw Issei smiling with his dagger hanging out of his mouth and a rope in hand.

"So his weakness is something faster than himself well thats going to be easy for me then." thought Issei as he summoned another shark tooth using the pen of simon and launching it at jason only for it to pierce his eye and Jason to let out a scream that even the angels could hear.

"RIGHT YOU FUCK THATS IT" screamed Jason as he summoned lightning and threw it at Issei in blind rage only managing to clip his ankles and arms every once in a while as Issei dropped and rolled like he was on fire.

"you know Jason I thought better of you one of the heros of greece how dissapointing." said Issei as he pulled out his dagger and slice a lightning bolt in half and walk towards Jason and pierce his stomach with the dagger releasing darkness inside of his body causing Jason to fall to the floor half dead.

 **AFTER A SHOCKING TURN OF EVENTS ISSEI SANSTINGER HAS BETEN JASON WITHOUT A SWEAT.**

*3 landslide victories to Issei later*

 **SO FOLKS WHAT WE HAVE ALL BEEN LOOKING FOWARD TO TODAY THE RAINING CHAMP VS THE UNDERDOG ISSEI SANSTINGER**

 **WELL WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERE SHE IS THE RAINING CHAMP WHO DOESN'T HAVE A NAME WE CAN ANNOUNCE.**

"Well she has no name huh I didn't think I would be fighting a stranger to the world." sighed Issei as he walked foward after his name was announced and for the women to be standing there with the same armour that sirzechs wore when they fought with a dagger nearly identical to his.

"How did you get that dagger there are only 5 in existence and two where destroyed in the great war and one went missing along with it's weilder." said the raining champ

"Oh you mean this one well lets say my buddy lent it to me for this tournament but it looks like you might know something and that isn't good now is it, how about a wager if I win you tell me who what and where you come from." exclaimed Issei

"And if I win?" Asked the raining champ

"Then you can either have all the information on my friend or you can have the dagger itself." Smirked Issei as he saw how conflicted she was.

"Ok if I win I take the dagger." exclaimed the raining champ.

 **OK NOW THAT THIS SMALL WAGER IS COMPLETE THE MATCH MAY NOW BEGIN!**

"So you have a dagger of the 8 elements aswell huh." exclaimed Logan as he circled his opponent

"Yeah and what about it I see you have one aswell and im not drooling over that fact now am I?" shouted back his opponent

"You may not but im a collector of sorts and I already have 4 of the daggers and I plan on fusing all 8 toghether to make the most powerful sword in existence." Sighed Logan not wanting to explain this again as he had already done it to the last 3 weilders.

"Well I won't let you or I am not Samantha Satan." shouted his opponent

"Wait thats a joke right your not actually a decendent of satan and hold the light dagger thats messed up on two levels of messed up." chuckled Logan as he lowered his wepon.

"Are you not going to attack me then?" shouted Sam fearing his next awnser.

"Nah you intregue me well to much to kill so ill just find the other daggers before I come back for yours, and anyway how old are you?" asked Logan looking at the girl.

"Im twelve and a half but have the memorys of my ancestorys implanted inside me." shouted Sam.

"Same age as me huh intresting intresting indeed."

 **So thats the start on the attack on Greece make sure to look at my youtube channel for updates and the reason this is cut so short is I have a holiday coming up and also if you guys wouldn't mind go sub to the frozen story teller he does fairy tail fanfics on youtube and there pretty amazing and just say Darkshot123 sent you but apart from that thank you and leave a review on what you thought.**


End file.
